zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spinosaurus111
Go ahead. The wiki needs the extra help. Peenut2k7 (talk) 06:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) A few suggestions I've been looking around the wiki for some time, and I have a few suggestions for organising article. * Remove the articles about unofficial mods, lots if other wikis have a separate wiki for fanart etc. * Seperate articles about the same animal from different games. For example, the Command & Conquer Wiki has seperate articles for units with the same name from different games. * I'll add more if I have more. B®¥@N (talk) 10:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ...though I agree with seperating the animal articles between games, removing all of the pagres relating to user-made content is a COLOSSAL no in my book. Many of the pages have been here since the beginning, and without any pages relating to user-made material, this wiki would probably be a very empty place. Peenut2k7 (talk) 18:40, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm not removing fan-made content, since that is a huge part of the ZT2 community. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 04:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Who are the ch0des ? Lycaon Pictus (talk) 06:50, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me how to be an admin? Lycaon Pictus (talk) 23:41, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm Neonraptor/DinoMan3144/Anchiornis/Treebeard/The Beeg One/whatever. Sorry for taking so long to respond. About the post you mentioned, I honestly don't remember posting that, but I'm not going to say I didn't for sure as I don't know that. I'll check my post history later. I appreciate you trying to get me unbanned, by the way. It's pretty ironic, though, that you got banned on The Round Table. xD Ian the Iguanodon (talk) 17:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:25, April 6, 2017 (UTC)